Glorfindel‘s Dream Lover
by moongod
Summary: Erestor is reluctant to reveal his love for Glorfindel because of his Lord’s attraction to the Balrog Slayer.This is an slash story. Anyone under the age of 18 need not read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He felt the moist lips start at the lobe of his ear and move up to take the sensitive-pointed tip into his heated, moist mouth, gently suckling. His mind went blank as all constant thought flew out as desire took over. The lips left the tip of his ear and made small kisses down the back. With an aguishly slow pace they moved down his throat to suck seductively at the base of his neck. He did not care that a mark would be left there, only knowing that he wanted even more, anything his dark-haired lover would give him. When he felted the lips move down from his neck to latch onto a nipple he thought that he would go out of his mind from the sensation his lover was causing as the ever-talented tongue flicked across his sensitive nipple, throwing him into a swirling abyss of no return. Not knowing when those lips moved to the other side nor caring, his mind never had a chance to come down from the exploding sensation of emotions that ran rapid throughout his body. Slowly the lips left their current prize to move on to the next. Kissing their way down his passion riddled body, stopping only long enough to swirl that so talented tongue into his belly button, driving him further into his fogged mind with desire and want, before it moved on to its ultimate prize. Still in the further most throws of desire, his mind only barely able to come down before that lovely mouth engulfed his weeping shaft fully, teasing it with his tongue and teeth, as his hand moved lower to massage his sacs. His lover took his aching member into his throat over and over, occasionally laving the head with the flat of his tongue before swallowing it once more. The hot mouth around his hard erection spiraled him to the brink of orgasm and he could not take anymore.

Grabbing his dark-haired lover by the arms he threw him onto his back. After reaching for the vial of oil, he poured the slippery fluid liberally over his hand. Slicking his throbbing member, he entered his lover in one hard thrust, burying himself to the hilt. He waited only a minute before starting to move, not so gently, inside his lover. Closing his eyes for a minute at the pure ecstasy of the tightness around him, he then rocked back and forth, hitting his lover's prostrate with every thrust. Sending them both into pure ecstasy, he came with a force that was beyond measure as he heard his name being called out over and over by his lover.

"Glorfindel…Glorfindel…Glorfindel!"

Glorfindel jerked suddenly awake. As he opened his eyes to the bight light shining into his chambers, he moaned to himself, 'Yet another dream of the dark-haired elf that had plague his dreams for more centuries then he could count.'

Glorfindel sat in the dining hall during the afternoon meal. He was so preoccupied with the dream from the night before he had yet to touch the food on his plate. So much so that he had almost received a fatal blow from one of his new guards during a training session. He could not go on like this. He had to do something, maybe it was time to take this to the next level, take a deferent approach. The more he thought about it, the more he came up with a plan. He would let his attraction for the dark-haired elf be known. He would woo him. Convince the elf that the attraction was real and honest. The more that he thought about it the more he came up with a plan.

Unbeknownst to Glorfindel, there was an elf at his table that was having similar thoughts about him. Elrond had craved the golden-haired warrior for some time. The strength and light that the warrior showed forth was blinding to the great Lord. He had been so lonely for a long time. His marriage to Celebrían had not been a passionate one. They had been intimate only to produce heirs. They had not been soul mates, but she had given him three children. Only in that had they shared a bond. They had though became friends throughout the centuries, and for that he owed her the proper amount of time to past before he took a lover after she sailed West. Lately his thoughts have been turning to Glorfindel more and more and maybe it was time to bring the attraction to the blond elf to his attention.

He had seen the way the golden-hair warrior had watch Erestor, but hoped that he could win his attentions instead. It was not that he was in love with Glorfindel or that he begrudged Erestor Glorfindel's love. Had Erestor showed even a little bit of interest in the warrior, Elrond would not have thought about letting his attraction be known to the warrior. Being a Lord of a great valley and in charge of so many lives was an ever-demanding role. He longed for a release and looked to the golden-haired warrior for that. The thought of showing his need was a scary thought to the Lord. Maybe the warrior was just the elf to let down the walls that he had put up for all these centuries.

Erestor had seen the looks Glorfindel had been giving him, but he also knew of his Lord's interest in Glorfindel. It was his job to know these things; therefore, he refused to show his attraction for Glorfindel. He knew of the loneliness that his Lord has suffered from since his wife sailed West. He knew that his Lord was in need of that which the lovely blond warrior could give. He himself had been in love with Glorfindel since the first time that he had seen him. The first day he had came to Imladris. He remembered the day so well. Glorfindel rode into Imladris on a beautiful white horse, so beautiful, so full of life that everyone wanted near the reborn hero. A warrior that had died saving the lives of so many innocent elves. So much so that the Valar had sent the warrior back to Middle-Earth to a future worthy of such a deserving soul. Where could he fit into that, he was just a scholar, Lord Elrond's Chief Counselor, not worthy of such a being. If the Valar were willing maybe he would meet an elf someday that he was worthy of.

The three went about their day, each in their own thoughts about what they thought was best, each not knowing what the other were thinking or feeling. By nightfall there was a single red rose, with the thorns removed, lying atop Erestor's desk with a note that read:

"_TO THE MOST BEAUTIFUL ELF IN ALL OF ARDA"._

Erestor was not sure who would have left it. He did not think it was Glorfindel for he had never openly shown his affections for him. Maybe, just maybe, the Valar had smiled upon him and he had gained the attention of another elf, a scholar like himself, one he could talk to about lore and literature.

As Glorfindel was laying down for the night it was with a smile on this face. The first part of his plan was put into motion and with any luck his heart's desire would soon be his. Now he just had to pull off the rest of his plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the weeks went by the gifts kept coming. After the rose, a new journal was left a week later with a note saying:

_To my dearest Erestor,_

_I have watched you for centuries untold, watched you in your solitude. I watched as the world went by and you stayed just as you are: beautiful, exquisite, unique, unequaled in your beauty. I lack the courage to confront you now, but soon, soon I will let all of Arda know of the love for you in my heart, but until that time I am giving you this journal to keep track of all your thoughts and feelings until such day as you can share them with me._

_Love you always,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Erestor was most confused and he did not know what to think of all this. In all the centuries, no millennia, he had been living, not one being had ever shown an interest in him. Now a secret admirer, one who did not even have the courage to confront him, was sending him presents. He could not begin to guess who this mystery elf was. Did he dare to hope, to dream, or to love?

Erestor worked the rest of the day in silent thought. It was nightfall when Glorfindel showed up at Erestor's study door, asking Erestor about his evening plans. With Erestor saying he had no plans, Glorfindel suggested that after the evening meal they meet in the library for a friendly game of chess, just like they had done in the old days. Erestor told Glorfindel that it would be nice; they had not done so in many ages.

So after the evening meal Elrond watch with much displeasure as Glorfindel escorted Erestor out of the dining hall. Elrond had noticed the gifts and notes that had been left on Erestor's desk, but unlike Erestor, Elrond knew who had been leaving them. He had also seen how Erestor had blossomed under the attention he had been getting. He had taken to wearing colors other than black and smiling for no reason other than to smile. His quiet, mousy advisor was changing in to a beautiful, erotic, sensational being. Elrond was not the only one to notice these changes in Erestor, and many were noticing him. Elrond did not know whither to be happy about this or not. He was coming more and more, with each pasting day, to realize that Glorfindel would never be his, not that he was going to be able to pursue Glorfindel at the current moment with his sons expected home in the next few days with the young Prince Legolas. Elrond secretly hoped to form an alliance between the two realms and hoped the young Prince would fall for one of his children, uniting the two realms. He thought to watch the young ones to see if a match would work and if so he would talk with King Thranduil about a betroth.

It was well into the night and still the two elves played, one losing, one winning, off and on. The two talked about every thing and yet nothing. It was near morning when Glorfindel and Erestor called it a night and each headed to their own beds, the other thinking to themselves, that this had been a most pleasurable evening.

With morning came another gift, a most beautiful butterfly shaped hair clip made out of mithril. It also came with a note that read:

"Wear me tonight and be at the Bruinen after the evening meal."

Erestor was nervous as he made his way to the Bruinen that evening. He had taking great care with his appearance. He bathed using a soothing oil of rose and lavender for luck, then bushing his hair till it shone; he made sure that the hair clip was in just the right place. He even wore a lovely black robe with dark blue trim. The closer he got to the Bruinen the more he wanted to run in the opposite direction. Could he be with someone other than Glorfindel? Did he want too? These questions and many more ran through his mind as he walked. Upon arriving at the Bruinen he found it to be empty, so he sat down and waited for his secret admirer to show himself. He was watching the stars as they crossed the sky when he heard a familiar voice biding him good evening coming from behind him. Erestor just stared at Glorfindel. So many thoughts ran through his mind that he could not pick one from another. Maybe Glorfindel was here for another reason?

"May I help you Lord Glorfindel?" he said.

"Thank you for wearing the hair clip and meeting me here tonight," Glorfindel responded.

"Y…you, you gave me all those presents?" asked Erestor.

"Yes, did you really not know it was I?" asked Glorfindel.

"I could not even hope to be worthy of your affection," respond Erestor.

"You are worthy of my affections and a whole lot more, my love," replied Glorfindel.

"Your love, but why, you have never shown affection for me before. Why now?" asked Erestor.

"I need you in my life Erestor. You are a brilliant elf, strong and wise, and many hold you in the highest respect. I have longed for you for centuries. To know if I could win your heart as well as your friendship is my deepest wish," Glorfindel responded to the dark haired elf.

"My heart, why would you want my heart, I am not worthy of you Glorfindel. You are the great Balrog Slayer. I am just a lowly advisor," said Erestor.

"No Erestor, you are so much more that just an advisor. You are the Chief Advisor to Lord Elrond. The most feared advisor in all of Arda, and the keeper of my heart and soul," Glorfindel said.

"NO! NO! I can't, our Lord needs you more than I do," said Erestor, trying hard to put up a strong front so Glorfindel would not learn of the love that he held for him. He had never known a lover's touch and was scared of what letting the blonde in would do. Would he be hurt in the end, left alone again? He did not think that he could know Glorfindel's love and then go back to being alone again. Was it better to never know love than to have it and then lose it?

"Listen to me Erestor; I am not interested in our Lord. I want you and only you," Glorfindel told Erestor, "Give me the chance to prove my love to you. Please!"

Erestor thought for a minute and than asked Glorfindel, "I think I can give you one chance."

So it was with hope in his heart that Glorfindel walked Erestor back to his chambers. Upon coming to Erestor's door Glorfindel asked, "May I kiss you good night my fair Erestor?"

"Yes," replied Erestor.

Glorfindel leaned in as Erestor came forward and their lips met in the middle. As Erestor's lips came in contact with Glorfindel's, he let a small moan escape his lips. Glorfindel slowly wrapped his arms around Erestor's waist and pulled him closer to him as he pushed his tongue pass Erestor's lips and teeth, to taste the sweet haven that was Erestor, and he knew true happiness in that moment. Pulling back, he looked into Erestor's eyes and with a smile bid the counselor good night and headed to his own chambers for the night with a smile that could have lit the darkest places in Arda.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The days following the night at the Bruinen for Glorfindel, were the sweetest he had ever known. Erestor and he would spend every moment away from work together, exploring their new relationship with the awe of an Elfling, experiencing its first taste of candy. In the morning they would break their morning meal together, and in the evenings they would meet in the library to play chess and to talk about their lives. Every night Glorfindel would walk Erestor to his chamber's door and kiss him good night. He wanted so much to follow Erestor into his chambers, but knew that he still had to prove his love before he could take that step.

Three days after that night at the Bruinen the twins arrived home with the Prince in tow. This was the Prince's first trip to Imladris and the Lord had left strict instructions with Erestor as to what needed to be done to welcome the Prince properly. Erestor sometimes felt like Elrond had to be the most arrogant elf that had every walked on Arda. Erestor had been Chief Advisor to Elrond for centuries and his Lord thought he could not do a simple thing as to arrange a feast in the Prince's honor. Erestor had noticed more and more of late that he no longer saw Elrond as just his Lord, but as a rival for Glorfindel's heart. He started to see flaws in Lord Elrond that he never knew existed before, but in seeing them, he also started to see his perfections, like how when the light would hit his hair just right and the loveliest highlights would show, or when he smiled and how the whole room would light up. In these moments, Erestor would think to himself how perfect a couple Glorfindel and Elrond would make and how he could never fit into Glorfindel's life. The more he thought about this the more he would draw into himself. With so much self-doubt he spent less time with Glorfindel, using the excuse that he needed to work on the feast.

Glorfindel did not know what to think about this, and there was very little he could do without knowing what was going on in Erestor's head, so he just went about his days.

Elrond had also noticed Erestor's avoidance of Glorfindel and he thought that this showed he had a chance to be with Glorfindel.

The night of the feast had arrived and as usual Erestor had done wonderfully. The Hall Of Fire was a sight to be seen, food of such mouth-watering appeal was lined on every table, wines of the most sought after taste were being poured into goblets, and music to welcome even the most reluctant elf was playing softly in the background.

Erestor was dressed in a black robe with purple trim; his hair pulled back at the sides by the butterfly clip that Glorfindel had given him. He stood in the Hall Of Fire waiting for Glorfindel to appear for the feast. He had thought long and hard that day and had decided that he needed Glorfindel and would not let him go for anyone, not even his Lord. As he stood waiting for his love he had an overwhelming urge to go find him.

Lord Elrond, wearing a burgundy robe with red velvet trim, his hair braided into his circlet, stood outside of Glorfindel's door waiting for the blonde to come out because he was not about to miss this chance with him.

When Glorfindel walked into the hallway he came face to face with Lord Elrond.

Elrond was awestruck at the sight of Glorfindel wearing a beautiful off-white tunic trimmed in gold leaves with an under shirt of pale blue. To complete the look he wore black suede leggings and black leather boots. Elrond found he had an urge to kiss the blonde. He took a step closer to him and pulled Glorfindel forward as he brought his lips to his. Neither saw Erestor as he walked around the corner.

Erestor's whole world stopped in that brief moment in time. He turned around and ran, and did not see Glorfindel push Elrond away and tell him that he loved Erestor.

Erestor was running, to where, he did not know. He did not even notice when he knocked someone down, he just kept running, needing to get away; the pain was too unbearable. Over and over it kept running though his mind, 'He said he love me...he said he loved me.' Now he knew the truth. He had seen Elrond kissing Glorfindel. The pain in his chest was getting worse. If this was what a broken heart felt like than he never wanted to experience it again. So he ran, not knowing where or even, in which direction he was heading, just wanting to get away. Tears streamed down his face, blinding him to where he was going. Not knowing how long he ran, nor caring, he finely he fell to his knees, banging his fist into the ground, screaming to the Valar, "WHY! WHY! WHY?" He cried to himself, 'He said he loved me. Why would he kiss another? Why?' The past weeks came rushing back to him in waves of agony. The presents left for him, the letters, and Glorfindel's promise of his undying love, the promise of a life of being cherished by the one elf in all of Arda that he wanted for all eternity and beyond, raced through his mind. He could only come up with one thought, he had been played, lied to, betrayed by the two elves he cared for above all others. He couldn't breath, couldn't think, as sobs became gasps as he tried to catch his breath. Suddenly, arms went around him, soothing words whispered barely making it through his current state. Slowly, he started to hear Legolas trying to calm him down. He heard the sound of leaves rushing, and turning around he saw Elrohir standing there. "I'm so sorry Erestor. I saw what happened," said Elrohir. Elrohir had had a secret crush on Erestor while he was growing up and could not stand the fact that his Ada (Daddy) and Glorfindel had done this to him.

"Let's take him back to the house Elrohir. He can stay in my room. I will inform my guards that no one is to enter while we go to the feast. Protocol requires us to attend," said Legolas.

"Yes, you two need to get to the feast," replied Erestor.

If Legolas and Elrohir had any idea as to what Erestor was planning they would have never left him alone. So, as Legolas and Elrohir headed to the feast, leaving Erestor alone, he sat there long enough to make sure they were gone, before he got up and went to his chambers to get a few of his belonging before he left, knowing that he could never stay here now.

When Elrohir entered the feast he was struck with the urge to hit Glorfindel. He walked up to him and drew back his hand, slugging Glorfindel. Knocking Glorfindel onto the floor he said, "That is for Erestor!"

"What?" Glorfindel asked.

"Erestor saw you two kissing in the hall," said Legolas.

"Where is he?" asked Glorfindel.

"Where you can't get to him," replied Legolas.

The three began to realize that the entire hall had gotten quiet during their fight. Elrond discreetly tried to get them to leave the Hall of Fire where they were drawing too much attention to his indiscretion.

"Legolas this is a misunderstanding, we need to talk to Erestor. Glorfindel did not kiss me, I kissed him. So please take us to him," asked Elrond.

"I will take you to talk to him, but if he does not want to talk to you then you will leave," Legolas told them.

Legolas and Elrohir led Elrond and Glorfindel to Legolas' chambers, but when they opened the door, Erestor was no where to be found. Legolas suddenly found himself thrown up against the wall by a very upset Balrog Slayer.

Glorfindel glared, "Where is he!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

"He was here when we left. He may have gone to his rooms. Glorfindel let him go now," Elrohir said while trying to remove Glorfindel's hands from Legolas.

Elrond tried to pull Glorfindel back, "We will find him and I will tell him it was I not you, my friend, I will fix this. I am sorry for my part in this; I should never have kissed you. You were not mine to kiss," Elrond said, lowering his gaze as grief entered his heart at the way he had treated his friends.

Glorfindel, seeing the pain his Lord was in, said, "Do not fret so my Lord, if my heart was not already taken by Erestor, I would have welcomed your advance. I'll find him and together we can talk to him."

They walked quietly to Erestor's chambers; each occupied with their own thoughts. Glorfindel knocked on Erestor's door and when he did not get a response he slowly opened the door. Upon opening the door Glorfindel noticed two things; first, Erestor was not there, and second, his wardrobe was open with clothes missing and others thrown about the chamber. Glorfindel slumped dejectedly to the floor. Putting his head in his hands, "He has left Imladris."

Elrond sat down beside Glorfindel; "we will find him my friend."

Glorfindel looked up at Elrond with unshed tears in his eyes and said, "But we will not find him. You know Erestor as well as I do. We will not find him if he does not wish to be found. We don't even know where he comes from Elrond. For all we know that's where he is headed now."

"We should send out scouts to see if they can pick up his trail," Elrohir told his Ada (Daddy), "I don't think he is in any condition to be out there alone."

"I think we should get some sleep so we can head out first thing in the morning," replied Legolas.

"I agree we need to get our rest. Tomorrow we will find him," Elrond said.

"No, I need to find him now," stated Glorfindel

"It is too dark to find him tonight Glorfindel. Let the scouts find his trail and tomorrow at first light we will be able to find him better," Legolas added.

They all headed to their own chambers, each determined to find Erestor.

Erestor sat on the cold ground and stared at the fire, he could not believe he had left. He felt betrayed by his love and his Lord. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Glorfindel and Elrond kissing. He angrily threw a stick into the fire. 'I had to leave,' he told himself, 'I should never have came to Imladris in the first place, I should have listened to Thranduil all those years ago when he told me the Noldor could not be trusted. I should have listened to him.'

As he felt the presence of someone close he smiled to himself, "I should have known you would find me," he said into the night.

"I am one of the few elves in Arda that does know you. Where else would you head to other than home to Mirkwood?" Legolas stated.

Erestor looked back at the fire, "I could not stay there and watch the two of them together. He betrayed me."

Legolas sat down by Erestor and the two of them stared into the fire for several minutes before Legolas spoke again, "listen to me my friend. We have known each other for many years. You watched me grow up. My Ada and you have been friends for longer than I have been in existent. When you left Mirkwood to see Arda we never stood in your way. When you became Elrond's Chief Advisor we wished you well," holding up his hand to quiet his friend, he continued, "I know we have not came to Imladris to visit you, you know why Ada still does not trust Elrond fully. It has only been through you that they have been talking at all. Do you really want to break the fragile alliance that the two realms have?"

"I do not think if I returned to Mirkwood that the alliance between the two realms would break so easily, little one, especially since Elrohir has found a place in your heart. Have you told him yet?" Erestor asked.

"No, but we are not talking about Elrohir and I, we are talking about Glorfindel and yourself. You know you at least owe him the time to explain. It may have not been what you think," Legolas said

Erestor let out a low and hollow laugh, "Explain what, that he had lie to me. To give them a chance to laugh at how much of a fool I was for falling for him, for loving him."

"So you do love him; then go back and talk to him," Legolas begged his friend.

"I can't," was the only reply that Legolas got from his dark-haired friend.

"Then I guess we are headed home then," Legolas stated.

'Home,' thought Erestor, 'What is home?' "They have scouts looking for you," Legolas told Erestor

"Why?" Erestor asked, turning to look at Legolas for the first time, "Why would they even bother?"

"I will only say that you should go back and talk to him, to both of them," Legolas said in a final attempted to get Erestor to head back.

"I'll let you know in the morning," Erestor said as he lay down to sleep, "Right now I just need to rest."

"Fair enough, my friend, fair enough," Legolas said as he turned to stare into the fire. Rest would not come easy to him this night. He had his own feelings for a certain elf to think about.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Early the next morning, back in Imladris, as the elves slowly started their day, Elrohir headed to Prince Legolas' chambers to see if he was awake yet. As he walked he was in deep thought about the fair Prince. He never thought that he would fall in love. When he first saw Legolas he had lost his breath at the sight. Elladan and he were out on an orc hunt when they ran across Legolas and his guards trying to fight off a pack of orcs. The two joined the fight and in no time all the orcs were quickly disposed of. In the aftermath of the fight Elladan came up to Legolas and introduced himself and Elrohir. Elrohir had thought that there had never been a more gorgeous creature in all of creation. The fair Prince had occupied his mind ever since. Elrohir was pulled from his thoughts as he turned the corner that led to the Prince's chambers to find that none of the Prince's personal guards were anywhere to be seen. He wearily walked to Legolas' chamber door and pushed the door open to stare at an empty room.

Elrond stood at Glorfindel's chamber door with his arms crossed as he looked at Glorfindel. "Legolas and the Twins are going with you and that's final," Elrond told the stubborn Balrog Slayer, "Don't make me make it an order."

Glorfindel just glared at Elrond as he walked past him saying, "They had better not slow me down!" As Glorfindel headed to the stables he ran into a very upset Elrohir. At seeing Elrohir's turmoil, Glorfindel grabbed him by the shoulders and asked, "What's wrong little one, what has happened?"

Elrohir just whisper, "Legolas has left."

Glorfindel's replied could be heard throughout the Last Homely House, "WHAT!" He stormed down the halls to Legolas' chambers and threw open the door with a loud thump. He looked around the room for any information as to why the Prince had left in the middle of the night, because the thought that kept going through his mind, he did not like, 'Legolas knew more than he was letting on.' Turning on his heels he headed to the stables again as he said to Elrohir, "Get your brother." 

Legolas and Erestor rode in silence for a good part of the day, neither wanting to talk about what was on their minds. Legolas' thoughts were of Elrohir and whether or not he had gotten the note he had left to be delivered to him.

As Elrohir and Elladan where coming down the front steps to their horses a messenger came running up to Elrohir with a letter, "Lord Elrohir this letter was left for you by

Prince Legolas," the out of breath messenger stated as he handed Elrohir the letter.

Elrohir thanked the messenger as he opened the letter and read:

**Elrohir,**

Sorry I had to leave in the middle of the night. I could not let Erestor travel by himself. It is not my place to tell you why, please know that if I could I would tell you. We will more than likely be heading to Mirkwood. Look for signs if we change direction. 

**Prince Legolas **

**  
**

"Elrohir what does it say?" asked Elladan

"We are headed to Mirkwood," Elrohir replied.

"Why, what does it say?" Glorfindel asked as he came and took the letter from Elrohir? After reading it he looked at the twins and said, "Let's go, we're headed to Mirkwood."

Mirkwood Erestor lay snuggled in his bed, thinking about Glorfindel. 'Had he made the right decision about coming here?' Legolas had not asked him about going back since that night by the fire. Erestor had laid awake that night thinking about what Legolas had said, 'They had sent scouts out to find him.' He still kept asking himself the question, 'Why? Why would they do that?' Legolas said that what he saw might not have been what happen. He could not believe that, he saw Glorfindel and Elrond kissing, he was not mistaking that. No, leaving was the best thing to do. He could not stay there; anyway, it was good to be home again, he had missed Thranduil. Thranduil and he had been best friends since they had been Elflings. They had experienced many a first together; their first fight, first victor, first kill, and first heartbreak. Heartbreak, that had been the very reason for him leaving and now the reason for him coming back.

Thranduil sat in his chambers with his son across from him, the two of them enjoying a late night snack. Thranduil was deep in thought as to what Legolas had told him, "So it was Elrond that kissed Glorfindel and Erestor just happen to run before he saw Glorfindel push Elrond away?" Thranduil asked after a moment to sort out his thoughts.

"Yes Ada (Dad), it seems to be what happened but Erestor fled before Glorfindel or Elrond could explain that," Legolas replied back to his Ada as he reached up to take another sweet from the plate.

"So let me get this straight, you left a note for this Elrohir, Elrond's youngest son, to come here with Glorfindel and never told Erestor that they were on their way?" Thranduil asked his son with amusement in his eyes.

"Yes," Legolas sheepishly said.

"Oh, how I would not want to be in your shoes when Erestor finds out," Thranduil laughed.

"But Ada, he needs to talk to Glorfindel, to work this out. Even if he does not go back he still needs to sort this out," Legolas defended himself.

"Don't get me wrong my son, yes Erestor needs to work this out, though I can't wait to see his face when Glorfindel shows up here. You are sure he will come?" Thranduil asked.

"Yes Ada, I think in a few days our Erestor will have to face Glorfindel, because this time he can't run," Legolas told his Ada.

The past month had been hell; all Glorfindel could think of was why Erestor would go to Mirkwood, of all places, and how Mirkwood had been closed to all non-Mirkwood elves since the last alliance. He was not even sure that they would be able to get in themselves, but he was going to try. He had to get to Erestor. He had to explain to him. He could not lose his love. So the closer they drew to Mirkwood the more Glorfindel worried that they would not be able to get in. It was with great surprise that the next morning they found an escort waiting for them at the edge of Mirkwood.

As they came in to view of the heart of Mirkwood, Elrohir could see Legolas waiting for them, "Hail, my heart sings to see you," Elrohir called out to Legolas.

"Well met Lord Elrohir, it's good to see you in Mirkwood, what brings you here?" Legolas cheekily replied.

Glorfindel just growled.

"Elladan, pleasure seeing you again," Legolas greeted him.

"The pleasure is mine Legolas; your realm is lovely," replied Elladan.

Glorfindel just growled again, "Legolas where is Erestor?"

"Well he could be in his room, or he could be out walking about," Legolas jokingly said.

Glorfindel had had enough, he grabbed Legolas and lifted him up off the ground, "Where is he, you little nymph!"

"PUT MY SON DOWN NOW, GLORFINDEL!" Thranduil ordered, "I will take you to Erestor."

Erestor slowly unrolled from his covers when he heard a knock on the door. Figuring it was Thranduil he went to open the door, and upon opening it he slammed the door closed. His heart was beating a mile a minute, 'Why was Glorfindel at his door?'"Open this door

Erestor. I have travel for a month to get here and you at least owe me the chance to talk to you," Glorfindel said through the door.

Erestor slowly opened the door for Glorfindel, "Why are you here, shouldn't you be with Elrond?" Erestor asked as Glorfindel walked in.

"You have to be the most stubborn elf I have every met. You know I never thought you to be a coward Erestor," Glorfindel said, ignoring the look that went across Erestor face as he went on, "If you would have just waited instead of running you would have seen me push Elrond away and tell him that I LOVED you." As Glorfindel finished his rampage he noticed that Erestor's face had gone white. Alarmed, he reached for him, "Erestor what's wrong? What did I say wrong?" Glorfindel asked desperately.

"You...you said that you love me. But why, when you can have Elrond? He is a much better choice for you, not me, I'm no one," Erestor stated.

"You are wrong, my love, you are the only elf in all of Arda that I want to spend the rest of eternity with," Glorfindel said to Erestor.

"Oh," was all Erestor could say as he fell into Glorfindel's arms for a passionate kiss.

Glorfindel grabbed Erestor up into his arms and carried him to the bed, laying him gently onto the mattress, he quickly removed his clothes.

Erestor looked at Glorfindel and asked, "Is this a bad time to say that I have never done this?"

Glorfindel just lean down and took Erestor's mouth in a desperate kiss. "Erestor I love you and to know that I, and only I, will ever know your body this way makes me the happiest elf that has every lived," Glorfindel said as he lay down beside Erestor.

Glorfindel took Erestor's delicate ear into his mouth to gently suckle the lobe, then he started to make his way down his throat, leaving little passion marks in his wake. Slowly removing the sleeping robe that Erestor had on, he kissed the exposed skin as he went. Making his way down at an aguishly slow speed, he took a hard nipple into his mouth to suck the sensitive nub, throwing Erestor into ecstasy. Erestor bucked up against Glorfindel, trying in vain to feel more fiction. Glorfindel ignored Erestor's pleas for more, continuing on with his play. Moving on to the other side he repeated his masturbation before he moved down Erestor's flat stomach, stopping only long enough to dip his tongue into his bellybutton, causing Erestor to jump off the bed. Moving on, Glorfindel took Erestor's aching member into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it as he took it over and over into his throat, occasionally laving the head with the flat of his tongue before swallowing it once more, taking Erestor to the brink of orgasm.

Glorfindel reached for the bottle of oil that was sitting beside Erestor's bed. Flipping the top off, he quickly poured some into his hand. Relaxing his throat muscles as he took Erestor deeper into his month, he then pushed a finger passed the guardian ring, preparing him. Glorfindel sucked hard, bring forth Erestor's orgasm. Moving one finger in and out till he felt the body relax, he then inserted another one and continued till his new lover was properly prepared. Not knowing how much more he could handle, he poured some more oil into his hand, quickly rubbing in on his hard arousal. Bending down to take Erestor's lips with his own, he slowly pushed past the guardian ring. Glorfindel slowly inched his way in, not wanting to hurt his love any more than he had to. Finally, in what felt like an eternity, he was fully sheathed. Glorfindel waited only a minute for Erestor to adjust to his size before he started to move, ever so gently, inside his lover. Hearing Erestor's cries of passion brought Glorfindel to release sooner that he had planned.

In the aftermath of their love Glorfindel asked Erestor, "Will you bind with me?"

Several years later

The hall was decked out in its entire splendor for the joining of two faer (souls). Flowers were on every imaginable spot; their fragrance filled the room. Elves from far and wide had come to see the joining of two elves. As the two entered the room, each from different sides, they met in the middle, symbolizing the joining of their faer. Walking side by side, they showed that from this day forward they would walk side by side equally in each others eyes; never one in front or the other behind, but side by side. They came to a stop before the elf leading the ceremony. As the elves in the audience listened to the vows of love exchanged, no one in the room doubted their love for each other.

After the ceremony ended Glorfindel pulled Erestor to the side asking, "Have you ever seen a couple more in love?"

Erestor replied, "Yes, us on our binding day, my husband."

Glorfindel kissed his husband before they went to congratulate the newly bonding couple.

THE END

Author's noteFirst thank you for reading my first fic. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please note that you are not supposed to know who the newly bonded couple is at this time. My story will continue with the story of Elrohir and Legolas.


End file.
